


Broken Bonds

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Character Death, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/gifts).



I thought he knew. When he asked about Afghanistan, I was certain that he knew. I could barely contain myself in front of Stamford, thinking, Here he is, finally. I have found him! But he only saw my wound, my tan, my bearing. He didn't see me, not really. And he didn't know.

Murray told me my heart had stopped at Maiwand. He got it started again before he put me over that pack horse, but for a minute, maybe two, I was dead.

They told me I was mad to leave for war before I had found my partner. It was an unusual situation, the Army Office said, but it was my decision. I had the training, and the station, and they needed me. I wanted to serve my monarch before I went on my finding pilgrimage.

The irony of it: to have forsaken the man I was meant for, to have destroyed our connection, only to be invited to share digs with him. In his presence I feel it, like a heartbeat, waiting for him to acknowledge it. But he says he has no mate, that his work is his companion, and that he doesn't care to know why.

I will consult a specialist. Somehow, I will find a way to fix this. I will repair our severed bond.


End file.
